There is a great need to enhance a luminescence signal (e.g. a fluorescence signal) and detection sensitivity of biological and chemical assays. The application is related to the micro/nanostructures and molecular layers and methods for achieving an enhancement (namely amplification of luminescence and improvement of detection sensitivity), their fabrication and applications.